El arma de un hombre muerto
by Myrcur
Summary: —Yo soy la más viva proyección de toda la mentira que en la que vives, ódiame, júzgame, condéname, cúlpame pero siempre estaré viviendo en ti —le dijo susurrando al oído, posando su fría y sangrienta mano en su pescuezo. —La única manera que tienes de llegar a mi corazón sería apuñalándome —replicó ella por instinto.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

«¿Qué significa la muerte? ¿Qué es uno menos? ¿Significa algo una persona menos viviendo en la faz de la Tierra?»

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se acomodaba en la silla y absorbía cuidadosamente un poco de cerveza.

 _Matar._

Necesitaba ver correr la sangre por sus manos tanto como el alimento de cada día.

 _Asesinar._

Estaba tan lleno de odio que apenas cabía un ápice de amor o decencia en ese cuerpo.

 _Homicidio._

En realidad no sonaba tan obsceno en su mente como parecía, matar a alguien era una tarea entretenida y divertida.

«Desearía que la humanidad tuviera un cuello, así podría ahorcarla.»

* * *

 _¡Volví después de más de un año sin escribir! Y cómo no, mejor volver estrenándome en el fandom de Naruto, aunque de una manera un poco oscura, sí xD_

 _Creo que he visto muchos documentales sobre asesinos, psicópatas y sociópatas, por eso se me va la olla tanto a la hora de escribir xD, aún así, espero que sea de vuestro agrado (¡al menos el poco prólogo que he escrito! Me gustan cortitos, a decir verdad). Si es así ansío vuestros comentarios, y si no, también. (Hace mucho que no recibo un review y quiero volver a sentir esa experiencia xD)_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Myrcur._


	2. Prólogo II

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Universo Alternativo - Posible lenguaje soez - Violencia._

* * *

 **Prólogo II**

 **Dulce introducción al caos.**

Sasuke Uchiha nació en un soleado día de verano. Pertenecía a una de las familias más nobles de la ciudad y eso lo convertía, ya por el hecho de haber nacido, en un hombre significativo. Desde muy pequeño ya era consciente de lo importante que era el negocio familiar y no dudaba en ayudar a su padre en las tareas más secundarias, aunque él le parecía totalmente sustancial.

Sasuke lo quería todo perfecto. Esas tareas tan secundarias que su padre le encomendaba las realizaba con todo el tacto posible, con esa elegancia tan admirable que tenía y con la perfección que él poseía por naturaleza.

Su padre, una persona algo distante, cerrado y hasta poco expresivo, mostraba asombro ante el trabajo de su hijo. Un asombro que duraba unos pocos segundos, pero al pequeño ya le bastaba para esbozar una tierna sonrisita.

Sasuke no se hablaba mucho con su madre, si bien su padre ya mantenía ciertas distancias, su madre lo hacía aún más. Ella siempre andaba perdida en sus pensamientos y apenas hacía caso al niño o a su marido. A menudo sollozaba sola en su cuarto pensando que nadie la escuchaba; pero los críos son curiosos y entrometidos y, muchas veces, Sasuke posaba su cabecita en la puerta oyéndola llorar en silencio y pensando si esas lágrimas que su madre derramaba junto al cabezal de la cama de matrimonio eran por su culpa.

Sasuke creció creyendo que su madre no lo amaba. Ese pensamiento le hacía enfurecer, ya que él siempre se esforzaba en dar lo máximo de sí mismo, pero nunca conseguía la aprobación de su madre.

Nunca.

Con el tiempo fue volviéndose más reservado, y la insuficiente cara de asombro que su padre a veces le dedicaba ya no le esbozaba una tierna sonrisita como antaño. Su expresión cambió a un estado neutral. Como si le diera igual que su padre se asombrara o se disgustara.

En semejantes circunstancias el pequeño Sasuke comenzó el instituto, con desinterés y desgana. Sin embargo, por muy desapercibido que intentara parecer, llamaba como nadie la atención con sus atractivas facciones y su expresión de niño malo que hacía enloquecer a las colegialas quinceañeras (y no tan quinceañeras) del instituto.

En una ocasión el profesor cambió a los alumnos de sitio, y una de esas colegialas quinceañeras mencionadas antes le tocó estar al lado del misterioso, y por qué no, siniestro Sasuke. Esa chica se llamaba Sakura Haruno, quien estaba emocionalmente jocosa a la par que histérica por dentro (estaba claro que sus emociones no podían jugársela, y menos delante de él) por estar al lado del chico más popular del colegio. Por otra parte, el moreno no expresó interés alguno, algo que la inteligente chica del cabello rosado se percató, aún así, eso no la hundía, tenía ventaja sobre las demás buitres que intentaban ligárselo. A su otro lado, posaba con suma irritación el chico más estúpido e insoportable, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual no soportaba a Sasuke por el hecho de que Sakura estaba loquita por sus huesos, y Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura.

Pero Sasuke no se fijaba en ninguna chica.

Nunca.

El hecho de que la inteligente chica del cabello rosado estuviera a cinco centímetros de él no haría cambiar su actitud con las jovenzuelas.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo hubo algo que empezó a atraerle de ella, y no era su forma de hablar, o su forma física, o su cabello teñido de rosa que con el contacto con los rayos de sol lo volvía aún más intenso, ni tampoco su forma pícara de sonreírle o de preocuparse íntegramente por él.

No, no era nada de eso.

Había una, una sola cosa que veía en ella y que las demás no poseían.

Sasuke acabó la universidad junto con Sakura Haruno, la cual había estado fiel a sus sentimientos hacia él desde el primer momento. Y eso era algo que Sasuke sabía desde el primer instante que se sentó en aquel viejo pupitre roñoso del instituto. Pero la muchacha sabía que algo andaba mal con Sasuke, algo dentro de él hacía retorcerle las entrañas de manera silenciosa y sutil. Pero lo que llevaba en su alma, destilaba el caos, algo que sucumbía al caos, y ella lo sabía, ella lo percataba, porque era la inteligente chica del cabello rosado.

Y ella, atolondrada por sus más sinceros y leales sentimientos desistía la posibilidad de abandonar al único chico que había amado, introduciéndola así, de manera dócil, al caos de su existencia.

 _Fin del prólogo._

* * *

 _Mis prólogos son cortos, pero he sentido la necesidad de extenderlo un poquito, sé que sigue siendo corto, pero si no lo soltaba explotaba xD_

 _Ahora sí que sí que habrá la normalización de los capítulos haciéndolos más extensos. Espero que haya sido fácil de leer, como siempre espero vuestros reviews, que siempre me anima a escribir un par de parrafadas más._

 _A medida que avance la historia se va a poner más turbia y oscura, yo ya lo advierto xDD_

 _Y sobre todo gracias a **Yakumo . snake**_ _por tu comentario, siento no haber puesto un capítulo, pero para la próxima lo tendrás!_

 _Con mucho amor y besos basositos,_

 _Myrcur._


	3. Lúgubre

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Universo Alternativo - Posible lenguaje soez - Violencia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Lúgubre.**

Sasuke había acabado la universidad, como era de esperar de un niño a quien se le consideraba un prodigio por la mayoría. Admirado por todos los que le rodeaban y aclamaban sus éxitos, Sasuke, una vez más, dejó huella allá donde pisaba. Sakura también había acabado la universidad como la chica inteligente del cabello rosado que era. Primera en todas las asignaturas y _prácticums_ , acabó su doctorado _summa cum laude_. Aplicada como ella misma y sin dejar de lado sus sinceros sentimientos hacia el moreno, por supuesto

Sin embargo Sasuke no lo sentía así, no sentía ese éxito que todos aplaudían dejando opaco el triunfo de Sakura, por el simple hecho de llamar más la atención con su rostro seductor y físico atrayente, cautivando incluso a varias profesoras. Pero él, como siempre nunca se fijaba en ninguna mujer.

Nunca.

No obstante, desde el instituto sabía que Sakura Haruno, la inteligente chica, ahora hecha mujer, de cabello rosado tenía algo que las demás no tenían.

Y eso le gustaba, le fascinaba de manera silenciosa y prudente, siendo orgulloso en sus intenciones de demostrar su afecto por ella.

—¿Después de la orla vas a ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Sakura de manera intranquila y un tanto inocente, quería que Sasuke fuera su pareja y eso, a la vez, le causaba inseguridad haciendo que su voz sonara amortiguada por la presencia del chico.

—Sakura —pronunció el moreno haciendo ruborizar a la muchacha al oír su nombre—, nadie va a esas fiestas —respondió con amabilidad.

Entonces Sasuke se acercó más a Sakura, poniendo sus labios a escasos centímetros de su oído izquierdo y posando su delicada mano en el hombro derecho de ésta.

—Y te recomiendo que tú tampoco asistas —murmuró de forma lúgubre y espeluznante, provocando la piel de gallina en la chica.

Sakura tragó saliva, y cuando quiso darse cuenta Sasuke había desaparecido de su vista. Se dio la vuelta, y tampoco era visible. Si bien es verdad que se encontraba en una sala con todos los estudiantes, ya doctorados, y profesores; Sasuke siempre era una persona que allá donde iba dejaba huella y presencia, y el hecho de que nadie vociferase cuando el chaval estuviera cerca le dio muy mala espina.

Había desaparecido, sin más.

Sakura bajó la mirada; se disgustó un poco, sólo un poco. La muchacha, dejando de lado su ápice de pena, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

Callada, Sakura, permaneció silenciosa en la orla, adentrándose en un ensueño para reconocer la actitud de Sasuke. No sólo la de hoy, sino la de toda la vida desde que se conocieron. Y como ya se sabe, ella era inteligente, y no una más de la clase que sacaba buenas notas sino la más inteligente de todos ellos. Y por eso mismo sabía que algo iba mal con Sasuke, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, había algo oscuro dentro de él, algo que no se mostraba externamente y que parecía ser que sólo ella se daba cuenta de ello ya que todos los demás lo veían como una persona excepcional, y que simplemente se mostraba cerrado y reservado porque él era así y porque sí.

Pero no era así y porque sí. Sakura notaba que aparte de ser un individuo reservado y cerrado, también tenía algo sombrío en su persona.

La joven se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué hacer. Ella lo quería demasiado y no soportaba verlo de esa manera, como si le hubieran roto el alma. Y lo peor, es que no sabía por qué ni sabía cómo tratarlo.

Y eso para alguien _summa cum laude_ era inaudito. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y simplemente la linda chica, ya hecha mujer, de cabello rosado no quería aceptar la verdad.

Sasuke podría ser una bomba de relojería, podría explotar en cualquier momento. Eso sí lo sabía, y por esa razón no quería aceptarlo, porque no sabría cómo pararlo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —se oyó una voz a lo lejos haciendo que Sakura volviera a la realidad.

—Naruto... —replicó ella algo apesadumbrada, desviando un poco la mirada.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio con tono enérgico.

Sakura se quedo ahí, impávida, sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno, es igual —dijo Naruto al ver la cara de la joven —. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? —preguntó curioso—¿Es también en el hotel, verdad?

—Pues...—A Sakura esas preguntas le pillaban de improvisto y tardó un rato en contestar —creo que no iré a la fiesta —dijo al final dedicándole una sonrisita apenada —Y lo de la fiesta... diría que es en el establecimiento de al lado, creo recordar que lo alquilaron a mitad de curso, sólo la orla es en el hotel.

Los dos permanecieron callados durante unos segundos, mirando a su alrededor, en cómo las demás personas festejaban el final de una etapa, en un lugar como el salón de un hotel de cuatro estrellas, así, enorme, magníficamente decorado, con unas lámparas diseñadas de una manera tan delicada que parecía que se fueran a caer al primer soplo de viento. También había servicio de catering, y delicioso, por cierto.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta con Hinata? —Sakura rompió el silencio.

—Eh... —murmuró tocándose la cabeza en modo de duda— es que tengo que ir a trabajar luego, supongo que Hinata irá con sus amigos.

Sakura había estado tan ocupada ese mismo año que no sabía decir en qué trabajaba Naruto. Él siempre cambiaba de empleo cada dos por tres. O lo despedían por ser contestón e imprudente, o simplemente se marchaba porque acababa aburriéndose de la monotonía.

Naruto ni siquiera había acabado la carrera, estudiar no era lo suyo. Había venido a la orla para estar con algunos de sus compañeros.

—Bueno Naruto —dijo la muchacha—, creo que me voy a ir ya a casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si lo bueno está por empezar!

—Es que estoy muy cansada, ha sido un año duro —dijo mintiendo en lo primero.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia abajo, apenado por la marcha precipitada de Sakura.

—De acuerdo —dijo el rubio aprobando la excusa de su amiga—, ya hablaremos —se despidió con una grata sonrisa, a lo que ésta le respondió con otra.

Sakura se apresuró en salir de la muchedumbre, si no estaba Sasuke, ya no tenía que hacer nada allí. Justo en la salida del hotel, habían varios taxis alineados en la calle, esperando pacientes algún cliente borracho que llevar a casa.

Sakura entró en uno de esos taxis al azar, ella estaba totalmente sobria por lo tanto el taxista no podía embaucarla con el precio del trayecto.

—A los apartamentos de la Universidad de Tokio, por favor —pronunció decidida.

Aun habiendo acabado el curso, los alumnos recién doctorados seguían viviendo ahí. Aunque sólo por una breve temporada, tenían unas dos semanas para recoger sus cosas y marcharse, ya para siempre, de la universidad.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, la radio estaba apagada y las luces coloridas de la ciudad alumbraban todo el camino haciéndolo seguro.

Sakura pagó al taxista y salió de aquel taxi, el cual olía un poco a tabaco y fue directa a su habitación. El amable conductor tuvo la cortesía de dejarla en frente del edificio, para que así, una muchacha joven como era ella, y con el pelo color rosado que a la luz, ya sea del sol o de la ciudad, resaltaba aún más su brillante cabellera, no fuera una presa fácil para los delincuentes.

La joven subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a su puerta, pero antes de sacar las llaves para abrirla, quiso asomarse a la ventana de Sasuke.

No había luz.

«Seguramente ya se habrá dormido» se dijo.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura sí sacó las llaves para entrar en su habitación. Estaba algo desordenada por la precipitada mudanza, aunque aún no tenía claro dónde irse ni qué hacer. Sakura era un mar de dudas ahora mismo y lo que menos le apetecía era encauzar su vida ahora.

Así que simplemente se desvistió y se estiró en la cama para caer en un profundo sueño.

Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con desgana, encendió su teléfono móvil, que lo tuvo apagado todo la noche de ayer por la orla. Habían un montón de llamadas de sus padres, cosa que le hizo sospechar que algo horrible ocurrió en la familia.

Sakura se puso nerviosa e histérica, intentó marcar correctamente los números pero se equivoco un par de veces, así que fue a "agenda" del teléfono para llamar directamente desde ahí.

—¡¿Sakura?! —vociferó una voz femenina a los pocos segundos de marcar.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó desconcertada.

—¡Ay hija! ¿Estás bien? Dime por favor que estás bien, dime por favor que no te ha ocurrido nada —hablaba la mujer bastante agitada.

—Mamá, cálmate, claro que estoy bien. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¡¿Pero cómo que qué me pasa?! ¡¿Es que no has visto las noticias, hija?!

Acto seguido de escuchar a su madre encendió la televisión.

 _«Unos jóvenes fueron brutalmente asesinados la pasada noche en una fiesta donde celebraban el fin de sus días en la universidad, todos ellos pertenecían a la Universidad de Tokio. Todavía no se ha hallado el culpable pero varios testigos afirman que...»_

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo en la televisión. Todos sus compañeros, amigos, incluso algún profesor estaban muertos.

Y lo peor.

Lo peor era que ese terrible presentimiento acabó por llegar.

* * *

 _Lo prometido es deuda (?) Aquí ya tenemos el primer capítulo de este, un tanto siniestro, fic. Las cosas que se van poniendo interesantes, no? xD_

 _En el próximo capítulo se revelará más información sobre este perverso asesinato, bueno, asesinatos._

 _Muuuuuuuuchiiisimas gracias a Gaby hyuga - Yakumo . snake - y maryn90 por vuestros comentarios. Os he respondido por mensaje privado ^^_

 _Espero que os haya gustado! Os espero la semana que viene!_

 _Besitos bebosos a todos!_

 _Con mucho amor, Myrcur._


End file.
